worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Faction
A faction is a group of allies, either racial or ideological. Most in-game factions are described in Warcraft lore, but some were specifically introduced in World of Warcraft. The concept of a faction exists primarily in World of Warcraft. The use of factions in other Warcraft games is more for general grouping purposes and not quantitatively tracked like World of Warcraft. Most factions are tracked in World of Warcraft by the reputation that a player character has with each faction. Some groups that are not tracked as factions appear in the organization list. World of Warcraft (Classic) Horde/Alliance Horde races Alliance races Horde/Alliance Forces Horde Forces Alliance Forces Steamwheedle Cartel Other In The Burning Crusade Horde races Alliance races Shattrath City Nagrand In Wrath of the Lich King Horde Expedition/Alliance Vanguard Horde Expedition Alliance Vanguard Sholazar Basin In Cataclysm Horde races Alliance races Twilight Highlands Tol Barad In Mists of Pandaria * Shang Xi's Academy - exclusive to the Wandering Isle * Forest Hozen - based in the Jade Forest only; no quartermaster as of Patch 5.3 * Pearlfin Jinyu - based in the Jade Forest only; no quartermaster as of Patch 5.3 * The Tillers - farming faction primarily in the Valley of the Four Winds Friend factions: ** Chee Chee (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Ella (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Farmer Fung (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Fish Fellreed (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Gina Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Haohan Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Jogu the Drunk (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Old Hillpaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Sho (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds ** Tina Mudclaw (faction) - faction in Valley of the Four Winds * The Anglers - headed by and located primarily in Krasarang Wilds Friend factions: ** Nat Pagle (faction) - several quests, but only 1 reward, (has +150 lure effect) * The Lorewalkers - lore faction based in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Order of the Cloud Serpent - based in the Jade Forest with representatives in the faction capitals of the Vale of Eternal Blossoms * Golden Lotus - based primarily in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms with representatives in Kun-Lai Summit and Townlong Steppes * The August Celestials - based in the Vale of Eternal Blossoms, but with quests throughout Pandaria * The Black Prince - faction * Shado-Pan - primarily based in the Townlong Steppes, but a few representatives in surrounding zones * The Klaxxi - Mantid faction in the Dread Wastes Patch 5.1 * Dominance Offensive - primarily in Krasarang Wilds * Operation: Shieldwall - primarily in Krasarang Wilds Patch 5.2 * Shado-Pan Assault - focused on the Isle of Thunder; sub-faction of the Shado-Pan for item level 522 rewards * Kirin Tor Offensive - focused on the Isle of Thunder * Sunreaver Onslaught - focused on the Isle of Thunder Patch 5.3 * Darkspear Rebellion Patch 5.4 * Shaohao Unlikely * The Brewmasters? - appeared in as more of a plan than a faction with no related rewards and very few related quests; never really materialized Removed factions See also *Faction recipes *Faction exclusive recipes *Organizations *Reputation *Subfaction External links ;Official : World of Warcraft (classic) factions}} : Burning Crusade factions}} : Wrath of the Lich King factions}} : Cataclysm factions}} : Mists of Pandaria factions}} : World of Warcraft (classic) factions}} : Burning Crusade factions}} : Wrath of the Lich King factions}} : Cataclysm factions}} : Mists of Pandaria factions}} ;Info de:Fraktion es:Facción fr:Factions pl:Frakcja ru:Фракция Kategooria:Game terms Kategooria:Factions Kategooria:Organizations